


Butt Lust

by Goodknight (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Goodknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's butt feels deep attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had invited Karkat to his house for a small gathering with friends, food, and conversation, hoping to entice him into being more social. The troll had only grudgingly agreed, showing up fashionably late, dressed predicately badly. 

John greeted him with a smile and invited him inside. When John turned, his butt caught sight of Karkat's crotch, and knew that, if Karkat were to turn around, it would be greeted with a spectacular view. It felt also shy, hoping it could see Karkat's butt again at this party... thinking about how it might look without the jeans.

The boys moved into the living room, and John gestured towards the couch. John's butt felt a pang of disappointed at seeing Karkat sit, and hoped deep in it's soul that John would at least sit next to the troll. 

Alas, John took a space in the armchair, leaning over to speak with his friends as they greeted each other and caught up, some eating finger food and sipping liquids. John's butt wondered if Karkat would come to want some of those drinks, and dreamt that John would get up to fetch some with him... and turn, and the butts could face each other and meet at last. It thought of a touching scenario where music played and romance was abound (the sort of romance Karkat's butt would definitely be into), titanic without the horrible death at the end that sort of didn't make sense.

Finally, Karkat demanded refreshment. John's butt waited eagerly, pressed into the cushion... Karkat got up, but John didn't follow. John's butt lusted fiercly, and felt a pang of regret. Why couldn't John understand it's pain? Why couldn't John indulge it? At the very least, bump Karkat's hip accidentally as they past each other in a corridor. 

The night continued, unevenfully, and John sat like a great lump for probably days. John's butt wanted to cry out to Karkat's butt, seeing it encased in those jeans, so plush and perfect. It chanced glances at the profile of Karkat's butt. 

Finally, the night ended. Karkat rose. John rose. This was John's butt's moment. John's butt felt glee rise in it like a typhoon when Karkat turned to wave at Jade while John gave Rose a hug. At last! They faced each other.

Karkat's butt was fine as fuck. John's butt swooned immediately, enraptured. Karkat's butt gave a teasing gesture of some sort, and John's butt knew then and there that they would be touching shortly.


	2. At Last

"John it seems my car is broken." Muttered Karkat loudly as he tried to open his car. John looked at the car and knew it was broken.

John's butt's heart soared. This offered it all sorts of opportunites. As the rest of their friends drove away, it looked at Karkat's butt again, cheekily now, excited for some alone time. The boys walked back into John's house, giving John's butt no opportunity to look at Karkat's. It pondered the possibility of really staring into that fine plumpness again, weighed the odds, and realised it was futile. Their love was forbidden, impossible. They were star crossed, much like Romeo and Juliet, without the crazy family or the part where they actually got to be in love even once.

John's butt sulked when John lead Karkat into the kitchen, staring at Karkat's crotch. Karkat's crotch stared back, bewildered, a little mad, wishing it could see John's crotch. John's butt felt jealousy: John and Karkat stood facing each other much more than they did back to back. Life was unfair. John's butt wondered if coontails would look could with it's round cheeks, or if they would wash it out.

"Okay time for movies because all I ever do is watch movies." Said John, offering them something to do while they waited for Karkat's car to stop being broken.

They walked into the living room, John's butt sticking out as he leant to put a DVD in: Con Air because that's the only movie John likes, he just has 50 copies of it lining his shelf. John's butt looked at Karkat as he... turned to look at the picture of Lady Gaga that was hanging on John's wall! Triumph soread through John's butt, a happiness that was unrivaled. It had now gazed upon the tender rolling hills of Karkat's butt twice in one night. What a perfect view. What a romantic setting. One of them, protruding as though offering a hand in marriage, the other furiously being awesome.

John's butt beamed up at Karkat's butt, and John stood, admiring his DVD. "Nic Cage wow." John murmured. John's butt was so happy, it clenched a little. It could see Karkat's butt watching it with hot desire. 

John took a step backwards, as though to go sit back on the couch... Karkat stepped as well, and they bumped, letting out a little 'oomph' type of noise as they collided like a car crash. John's butt was so aroused as it brushed Karkat's butt, and it knew Karkat's butt felt the same. They embraced and kissed in a way only butts can, touching seductively. 

Then, John moved away, apologising, and sat. Karkat did the same. The butts wondered if they had shared a rare, one of a kind moment, or if theyre love could continue indefinitely. 


	3. Dreams Do Come True

Karkat's butt felt sadness, deep, and penetrating it like a merciless sword. It thought of the tragedy of the short touch with John's butt. What beauty! Hark! Herald butts sing. As the movie progressed, it pictured John's ass. So curvacious, practically asking to be tenderly rubbed. It cursed Karkat for letting it get away. 

When the movie ended, John went to get another copy of Con Air so they could watch bunnies and villains all over again, grinning like Oliver Twist would have grinned if he'd had parents. 

"John is my car better now from it's illness." Asked Karkat rudely and crabbily, looking angrily at the television. How Karkat's butt hoped not, how it longed to stay here. It knew it's thoughts were trivial, it's desires impossible. It knew that good things happened to bad people, and it had lived a pretty bootylicious life. What it really wanted, though, was to drop itself as though it had been set aflame. It hoped John's butt would like to watch. 

"Beep beep doctor. Time to check on the car." Said John, talking like someone who would probably be a good parent but maybe not who knows. 

Karkat's butt was furious when Karkat got up off the couch and began to walk away, showing him to John's crotch. John's crotch was staring it down, and Karkat's butt felt itself blush. It thought of cushions, car seats, and walls that were leant against, things that kept it from John's butt. 50 First Dates had nothing on the level of pure unadultered sadness that eminated off Karkat's butt. 

At the car, John kicked the door. "It has died." He told Karkat. "It is time for you to stay at my house." 

"Okay." Said Karkat. Karkat's butt could have fallen over. It's entire posterior bubbled like champagne, glass filled with excitement. A sleepover. All it's dreams were coming true. When Karkat turned, it caught sight of John's butt and winked at it. Nothing would keep them apart now.

In that moment, Karkat's butt knew they were infinite.


End file.
